


Dots

by MiloBettany



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Casual Sex, F/M, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloBettany/pseuds/MiloBettany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet TH in a museum while staring helpless at a painting. Fortunately he´s more than willing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dots

**Author's Note:**

> hey, a shorter one. hope you like it. 
> 
> It´s proof read, if there are any mistakes I´m sorry. 
> 
> Have fun and thank you for kudos and comments ^^

Holidays are something great. Especially when you can spend them in an Engish museum between daVinci and van Gogh. At the moment you´re standing by the impressionists, trying to understand a Picasso.

The thick black lines and dots try to illustrate something, but you´re not sure what. With your mouth wide open you stare at the picture, your head laying slant. You nearly stare at the colorful picture. If you didn’t know any better, you would think it was painted by a kindergarten child.

After another 15 minutes of desperate staring you lift your head disillusioned. The thing with the impressionists is not for you. While you think about leaving them, a black leather jaket comes into your field of vision.

Like under a spell you stare at the silverblank of the jackets chest pocket, while the sunlight is lighting. That´s more interesting than the picture. Your gaze wanders upon the long neck, the cute jug ears. You see his dapper designer stubble and his narrow lips lovely, nearly teasing smile. His blue-green eyes are looking inquiring but friendly down to you.

„I thought you might be a bit helpless, so I thought I´ve to come over....“ he whispers a bit shyly.

„Mmm, that´s nice....“ you say confused and observe all of his appearance. His jeans. Tight they fit his slim hips, underline his long thighs and the hard muscles of his butt. He seems to be more legs than anything else, so long they were.

„I´m not really into Picasso, I guess...“ you murmur as your gaze wanders up upon his white shirt and getting attracted to his eyes. His friendly smile became a wicked grin. „What are you into then?“ he asks with a dusky voice.

You feel your cheeks blushing, your pulse is drumming in you ears. You need to touch him, let your hand feel the leather of his jacket.

„I´m more into greek beauties..“ you whisper and gaze at him innocently. For a short moment a sense of mischief is showing, then he grins brightly. „We should go to them then....“ he says and lays his arm around your shoulder, leading you through the room.

Without a word he leads you through a few rooms, through a door with a sign saying „Just for employees“, until you two are standing in a stairway. You were so busy watching his face so you didn´t notice where he was leading you. The noise of the closing door awoke you. You look confused in his eyes, they were just smiling..

You two are staring at each other in silence, then he leads forward and kisses you. As you were unleashed, you lay your arms arround his neck and draw him closer to you. This kiss is everything you ever wanted.

His long fingers glide down your ribs, onto your hips to your butt and finally grabs it, so your crotch is pressed thight against his. With a hungry moan he rubs his body against yours.

„I need you, now, desperately, immediately....“ Breathless you stare in his face as you nod with your mouth open.

With an excited smile he grabs your hand, leads you down the stairs and around a corner. He opens the door, pushes you into the room, it seems to be a ladies washroom. Faster than you can see, he closes the door and pushes you against it.

His lips locks yours with a hungry kiss, filling it with his sneaky tongue who tease yours. Your lust overcomes you, buckles your knees. With a sigh he slides with his hands upon your knees and thighs, lifting your skirt. For a short gaze he leaves your mouth and sniks his look to your white cotton panties with red polkadots. They seem to amuse him.

„Oh gosh!“ you murmur and try to take the panty off. He prevents this with holding your wrists above your head. „Dare you...“ he says with a bright smile, as he leads forward to your ears and whispering: „I want to ejaculate in them...“

Your breath caught on his words, as he graps your hips and lift you up, so you automatically lay your legs arround his hips. For a short moment his hand slides between your bodies, open his jeans and free his hard sword who is now leaning against your inner thighs. Hot, hard, it‘s bigger than expected. Like in speel you stare down to it, licking your lips.

„Let´s keep that for later....“ he whispers in your ear and pushes your panty to the side, slides with his thumb through your scarf, wets his finger with your nectar and stimulates your pearl.

Heavily breathing you lay your head back and enjoy his teasing finger. „Open your blouse....“ he whispers dusky, so you obey immediately. With shivering fingers you open the buttons so the matching bra to the panties is showing. With a lustful sigh, he stares on your breasts. „Free them, so I can see....“ he commands with a sweet smile.

You obey again and strip your breasts as you push your bra down a bit. 

„Oh, they are so beautiful...“ he whispers and lower his head to suck one of your nipples in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. In the same time he digs his thumb in you, stimulates your pearl and digs it in again.

With a lustful sigh you lay your arms around his neck, let your fingers run through his hair and bush your breasts begging against his lips.

After he tasted both of them, he lifts his head and takes his thumb out of your scarf, looking into your eyes as he licks your juice from his fingertip with a satisfied sigh. „Yes, I defenitely have to taste you later. I need a lot of time for it...“His eyes become darker, staring into yours. Tender he pushes his thumb between your lips in your mouth. You can taste his saliva and your nectar. This mixture turns you on, so you start to suck on it hungrily.

He leans forward to your ear, without taking his thumb out of your mouth and whispers: „I´m going to fuck you now. You will continue sucking on my thumb like it´s my dick. The better you suck it, the faster I´ll take you. Then, when it comes to it, I´m going to come into you. I´ll free all of my juice into you, to give you something to remember, till we meet tonight again. Do you agree?“

Nearly breathless of lust because of his words, you look at him and suck his thumb deeper into your mouth.

With a diabolic smile he grabs your hip with his free hand and digs his flesh with a single push into you.


End file.
